A Rainbow Rose
by Sublimestone030
Summary: A rubyxila story lets have fun
1. The First Morning

A high pitch sounds stirs Ruby Rose from her slumber. Her room was pitch black as she grumbles and looks at the clock seeing that it is 6:30 am.

"Ugh, why so early?" She whines as her older sister begins to pound on her door; signaling her to get up. The young teen sits up slowly as she reaches over to flick on her lamp and sighs in anger at being up so early.

"I wish i had that kind of energy in the morning, but then again yang wakes up looking almost perfect and i look like a old pie." She thinks to her self as she roles out of bed.

After a quick shower she made her way over to her dresser and threw on a grey t-shirt, black jeans, and a red flannel.

Ruby found her mother making breakfast for the family which only consisted of her father, Taiyang, and her sister, Yang, and Yang's boyfriend of 5 years, Jaune Arc. Why he hasent proposed yet? No one knows.

After a bad break between Pyrrha and Jaune, Yang has been there for him and some time after, they became known as the Yellow Duo.

She looks at Jaune mockingly for a second.

"Don't you ever go home?" She says poking fun at him as she sits at the table.

"Good morning, sweetie." Her mother greets her as she puts a plate infront of her.

"Morning, mom." She smiles as she begins to eat. "I'll be home late tonight. I'm volunteering to show the new girl around town today."

Taiyang looks at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, make sure to be nice." He says as he gets up revealing his full police navy blue uniform.

Finishing her breakfask, she sprints out the door while grabbing the keys to her 1995 Harley roadster. Everyone starts to yell at her about her helmet but, as usual, she never listens.

"I love you all!" She yells back before closing the door. Looking at her bike, it looks as if it came right off the factory floor. It had been a gift from her uncle Qrow before he went M.I.A with his unit in Mistral. The bike was her most prized possession. Ruby made sure that there was not a single scratch on it. She's wash and waxed it after every spin she'd take on it. For her, keeping the bike in perfect condition, meant she was keeping her uncle's memory alive. She still had hope that he would return some day and when he did, she would show him how well she had taken care of the bike.

Ruby let out a small sigh as she looked in Misteral's direction. The hope on her eye still bright. 'I'm still waiting, Uncle Qrow.' She thought to herself.

**A****N**

**Hi everyone welcome to my new story.**

**im writing this as there is not enough rubyx ilia storys out there yet.**

**And a big thanks yo my editor and friend @cptn_k_hook.**

**Ill see ya in the the next chapter have fun**


	2. A Fun Day

As she pulls up to the school she spots a white and black duo which consists of her best friend, Blake Belladonna, and her ex bully, Weiss Shnee. Ruby kills her engine after pulling in to her spot next to Weiss' car where they wait everyday for her.

"Hey Blake, Ice queen. How was the date last night." Ruby says playfully.

Weiss scowls at the nick name as Blake begins to swoon over last nights activities when another girl walks up. Ruby noticed that she came out or Weiss' car after she realized that the girl's skin color changing. Out of curiosity, Ruby stared at the girl changing from pale to blue, from blue to lavender and from lavender to a sandy brown with light brown freckles across her face and arms. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail showing of her soft blue eyes. "Hey big sis, are we going in soon? I'm getting cold." Weiss looked over at the girl before handing over her jacket.

"Here, Ilia. I told you to grab your jacket before we left. You never listen, do you? Mother would be furious if she found out you got a cold." She turns to everyone and gives a polite smile. "Girls, this is my half sister Ilia. She came to live with us after her father passed away. She's been living with us for about a month and she finally decided to come to school with us!" Ruby smiles at Weiss. It made her happy seeing how much she had changed in the last couple of years. She had matured from a spoiled brat to a caring young women. Sure, she still liked to pick fights and get her way but when it was for battle, her maturity came out. She was, just like Ruby, a leader.

"Come on," Ruby chimed in. "We are gonna be late for class. I'll be showing you around after school, Ilia. So make sure you give your mom a call."

Ilia blushes

"No funny business, Ruby Rose! I know the type of girl you are." Weiss scolds.

Blake smack her girlfriend on the arm" Shush. Why do you always assume ruby is some horndog?" Blake says teasingly.

"Hey! I'm not queer. I am as straight as an arrow."Ruby crosses her arms over her chest.

"Ha! No you're not." A short girl with orange hair yells out.

"Lets just get to class, guys." Ruby says quickly ending the conversation. She begins walking towards her locker so she can put her stuff away and get her books.

After classes, Ruby and ilia walk into the lunch room and looks around for her table. An over energetic, orange haired girl waves her over waves them over.

"Hey everyone!" She greets looking around. Everyone nods or says hi cheerfully. Ilia, on the other hand, greets with a confused look on her face.

"Right! You haven't been introduced." Ruby begins. "Orange haired girl right there is Nora. The ninja boy next to her is her boyfriend, Ren. Then, there's the monkey dude, Sun." Ruby explains quickly.

Ilia smiles and waves shyly.

"So how is your first day here in this amazing school called Beacon High" Ruby askes.

"Its fine," Ilia tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I've gotten a lot of funny looks but nothing im not use to." Honestly lingered in her voice.

"Well if they keep it up, let me know." Ruby says with a wink. Ilia noticeably blushes.

The final bell of the day rings. Ruby comes running out of her last class and head for her locker where she finds Blake, Weiss, and Ilia waiting for.

"Hey guys! What's up? I thought I was picking Ilia up from your place, Weiss."Ruby half asks.

"Well, Blake and I have something to do today, so I thought Ilia could use Blake's helmet and you guys could just leave from here." Weiss explains.

"Sure! That's no problem but we'll have to go to my house first, is that ok, Ilia?"Rubys asks cautiously.

"Oh! That's fine, Ruby"Ili a answers with a bright smile.

Ruby gathers all her stuff and walks over to her bike with the other two in her heel.

"Blake, grab your helmet and help Ilia put it on, please." Ruby commands."

Blake grumbles under her breath but obeys quickly as she searches for it it in Weiss' trunk.

"Now just hold on tight." Blake explains. "Ruby is a speed demon. She wont slow down on the bike."

"You worry to much. I'm sure it won't be that bad." Ilia says.

Blake's gives her a warning look.

"But I promise I'll hold on tight." She adds quickly before getting a scolding from either Weiss or Blake.

Ilia hugs both girls goodbye one final time before taking off with Ruby at high speed.

**A/N Hey guys Sublime here i would like to know where you think Ruby should take illa let me know.****Dont forget to check out my editor on instagram @cptn_k_hook.**** leave a review for me please and have fun byeee**


	3. Notice

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates im just busy and im not sure where to take it right now so if you have suggestions please let me know


	4. AN2

Hey everyone i lost my editor im in need of a new one so if you would like to help please let me know


End file.
